whats your name
by Chicago Fire Buddies
Summary: Hi my name is Gabriella Dawson I'm 26 years old, a PIC but I just moved here from California , I moved to Chicago because I needed to get away from the sunny state, I never would've thought that something so harsh, mean, and painful could happen to a girl like me but well it did.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm so glad you decided to read my next story –What's your name? The first chapter will be a little choppy as always but I once I get to know the characters a little bit more, you will be reading an amazing story, enjoy!**

I walked on the sidewalk through the miserable cold air, it was 24 degrees and I have never been through such harsh weather. Hi my name is Gabriella Dawson I'm 26 years old, a PIC but I just moved here from California so I will be bouncing around houses for a bit until I get put in a permanent home, that's if I ever do get put in a permanent home. I moved to Chicago because I needed to get away from the sunny state, I never would've thought that something so harsh, mean, and painful could happen to a girl like me but well it did.

My best friend Leslie Shay and Kelly Severide had an apartment in Chicago and they had told me I could live there. We all met in High school our freshman year, all my friends had been moved to different high schools since they live in different schooling districts. Leslie shay is who pulled me in from my rough times and took over, Kelly Severide is one of the strongest men I will ever meet, he would always tell me that "You're family, if someone wants to hurt you they're going to have to go through me" I mean he looks like a your high school jock but he never was he never got thrown under the bus by drugs, smokes, or anything that could harm him. He was one big softy to heart and one big wrestler on the outside, we all decided that in we wanted to be firefighters and paramedics. So, once Kelly graduated from the firefighter academy he went straight to House 51 on truck 81 until he moved to Squad 3 and is currently a lieutenant for them. Meanwhile Leslie and I went to the EMT academy to get licensed I was accepted to the San Diego Fire Department in California to be a PIC there, Leslie told me it was fine because she was accepted to house 51 ambulance 61 (where Kelly worked). Leslie told me that her partner was retiring so that maybe I could be transferred there, so that's why I took up her offer to stay at her place with her, Kelly, and their roommate Matthew Casey who also works at House 51 and is currently the lieutenant for truck 81.

I walked up the big, red steps up to her apartment I was about to ring the doorbell when the front door swung open and was engulfed in a tight hug be my best friend Leslie Shay "You're home" she cried into my shoulder. "I'm home" I cried back into her shoulder

I took a step back and saw my other Best friend Kelly Severide with a smile on his face and his big arms stretched out, I ran towards him and gave him the biggest hug I could imagine "It's great to have you back kid" he whispered into my ear "I missed you guys" I said back "We missed you too" shay said joining the group

"There is one more person you should meet" Kelly said stepping out of the embrace and calling up the stairs "Matt! Get your ass down here!" which Matt came walking down the stairs and looked at me smiling "So you must be the famous Gabby, I'm Matt" he said pulling out his hand for me to shake "Yes nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand, oh those eyes, those beautiful eyes had to shine on me where it hurts.

"So tomorrow you will be here alone, when we are at work" shay said in my room the next night

"Yeah I know, it's going to be really boring without your playful ass here" I said laughing

"Oh don't be such a tease" shay laughed

I drove home from the grocery store the next day, they literally had no food! I bought some bread, yogurt, chips, ice cream, and cereal. I walked up the steep steps and went to find my key in my purse but it wasn't there so I went to the garage to put up the ice cream so it wouldn't melt and tried to find the secret key but it wasn't there either so I only had one choice. Go to the firehouse.

I walked into the firehouse garage to find the trucks there but no one in there so I went to what looked like the kitchen to find Shay, Matt, Kelly and others talking at the table. Kelly noticed me and got up and said he asked "hey gabs, what's up" with that I hugged him and said "I need your key"

"Why? You going to give it to your boyfriends?" he asked laughing

"Kelly Severide" I laughed smacking his head playfully "No I lost my key and when I went to get the secret key it wasn't there, you want to explain that to me?"

"Oh yeah we took that out of there once we found out Frick and Frack found out about the key" he said pointing to two men over there which I remembered as over the years as Cruz and Otis

"Hey gabby it's been awhile" Cruz said coming up to kiss my cheek which I kissed him back "Hey Cruz"

"So can I have your key now?!" I asked whining "I'm tired"

"Sure here you go" he said putting the key over my head and then taking it back and asks "You are going to open the door for us right?" which I grab the key out of his hands and reply "Shay and Matt have keys" and with that I ran away


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gabby woke up from her peaceful slumber to her alarm clock and groaned, she hit the snooze button and fell back asleep but it wasn't foe long because shay ran into her room and started jumping on her bed. "Wake up! Wake up! It's Saturday!" shay bounced

"Ugh Shay let me sleep" gabby groaned pulling the pillow over her head which Shay pulled it off of her and asked "Am I going to pull you out of that bed, young lady?" gabby didn't move so she grabbed her feet and dragged her off the bed and a loud bump sounded through the room "OW SHAY!" gabby yelled

Down on the first floor Matt and Kelly were sitting on the couch watching TV when they heard gabby yell "looks like shay's going to get it, huh?" matt asked chuckling "Oh you haven't seen her bad side yet" Kelly responded laughing but was alarmed when they heard the girls coming down the stairs.

"She still likes Saturdays huh boys?" gabby groaned

"no gabs I learned the first day I moved in here, she literally dragged me out of my bed down the stairs and I was only wearing boxers" matt said sipping his coffee still traumatized by that memory

"Shay what am I going to have to do to you?" gabby asked

"Love me forever!" shay yelled hugging her

"We're going to molly's tonight you want to come?" Kelly asked

"Sure that sounds like fun" gabby said sitting down in Kelly's lap curling into a little ball and falling asleep "um gabs?" Kelly asked shaking her but she wouldn't budge

"Looks like she's a tired one" Matt chuckled

Later that night the four of them walked into Molly's and was greeted by shouts and hugs. Little did Gabby know she would be getting the surprise of her life soon, chief walked up to Shay and Gabby and said "Shay talked to me earlier this week and said you were a PIC in California and that you needed a job, and since Rutherford has retired I have decided to let you be Ambulance 61's new PIC" chief smiled which shay and gabby squealed and started jumping up and down.

Gabby walked up the spiral staircase up to her room and laid down on her bed falling asleep but was awoken by her stomach doing a 360 and ran towards her bathroom shay and her shared, she must have woken up shay because she felt warm hands on her back "gabs hunny are you ok?" shay asked watching as gabby leaned against the counter once she was done. "Oh um yeah shay sorry for waking you up" gabby said standing up but soon regretting it as she felt he head spin and falling into shay's arms. "Kelly! Matt!" shay yelled jolting them awake from their rooms. Matt and Kelly shared concerned looks as they ran down the hallway "Shay where are you?" matt asked "in the bathroom" she yelled. Kelly ran into the bathroom and took a second to go over what had happened "gabby collapsed in my arms I don't know what's happening!" shay cried as she watched Kelly take gabby in his arms and matt pick shay up taking her down the stairs as she was too shocked to walk, and they went inside Kelly's car. Gabby laid in shays lap and slowly waking up, she glanced up at shay and asked "Shay what, what happened?" she rubbed her head and shay answered "Oh thank god you're awake, gabby!" but she was met with a course of groans coming from her mouth "Gabby honey what's wrong?" she looked down and saw gabby clutching at her stomach and her curled up in a ball. "Kelly you need to speed up now!" shay yelled figuring out to what was happening, there was blood coming from her lower parts. She was having a miscarriage. Her sweet gabby was having a miscarriage, what the hell happened in California?!

They reached lakeshore and Kelly took gabby and ran towards the E.R, Matt and Shay locked the car and start heading towards the doors Kelly ran through. She saw Kelly placing a pale looking Gabby on a stretcher and the nurses that surrounded her rush towards the O.R. "What the hell happened in California?!" shay asked aloud what she was thinking in the car "I don't know but I'm going to find out" Kelly responded

Matt had Kelly and Shay wrapped around his little finger he was all they had left until Gabby made it out of surgery that's if she even makes it out of surgery. Matt could only think of one thing to say "I will be here for you guys no matter what, I know I haven't know her very long but I feel like she is part of me now " shay looked up at him and smiled "Thanks Mattie"

"I'm going to go call chief" Kelly said, Kelly left the area and went towards the exit doors he stepped outside and selected chiefs number

"**Chief Boden"** Boden's voice boomed through the phone

"Hey chief it's Kelly"

"**Kelly, what can I do for you?"**

"Um Gabby collapsed tonight and we discovered it was a miscarriage, I just wanted to ask if Matt, shay, and I could take a couple days off of course not all at once but switch days off so we can be with her?" Kelly asked hopeful

"**I'm sorry to hear that yes I will plan a schedule for you guys so at least one person can be with her at all times, where are you guys?"**

"We're at lakeshore" Kelly said

"**I will rally up the troops; we just got back from a call about 15 minutes ago so I won't have to wake anybody up. See you in a few Kelly"**

"Okay thx chief, bye chief" Kelly said hanging up the phone and walking towards the waiting room. He just hoped that Gabby, His baby girl would get through this.

Shay and Matt watched Kelly walk back and sat up "What did he say?" shay asked "He said he was going to rally up the troops and come down here he also said that he would work out a schedule to make sure one of the 3 of us will be with Gabby at all times" Kelly told them as they saw a doctor coming towards them and they stood up

"Gabriella Dawson's family?" dr. wright asked

"Yes that's us" shay stammered

"Okay well Miss. Dawson did indeed have a miscarriage she will need to be off work for a week and I want someone to be with her at all times. But I have no doubt she will make a full recovery, she's in room C125" Dr. Wright said walking away. Kelly was about to say something when he saw everyone from the firehouse walking towards them "Kelly, what did the doc say?" chief asked with a sullen face "Um he said that she had a miscarriage and that she will be off work for a week and that she should make a full recovery" Kelly smiled which he was met with a sigh of relief from him and others "It's a good thing she wasn't going to start work till next month right?" shay asked "Okay matt, shay and I are going to go to her room" Kelly said "Thanks so much for coming, but you guys should get some rest we're going to be here awhile" shay replied back hugging chief and heading towards her room

Once they got there they saw Gabby sleeping in her hospital bed and shay sat down by her and took her hand in hers. She started to stir sleeplessly and looked up at the three concerned faces "Oh gabby you're awake" shay laughed happily "Hey guys" gabby replied "Gabs, what happened in California?" Kelly asked

"You guys aren't going to like it, but it's long so I best you sit down"

"Okay a couple of months ago I met this guy his name was David, we went out a couple of times and one night I guess we decided that we loved each other enough and I invited him over at my apartment to have a drink and he had told me that I was the one that there was no other girl in the world for him. He said he wanted a baby that he wanted a life with me so he proposed and that night we had sex, I just wanted to feel happy so later that night I found out I was pregnant and was going to call and tell you guys when one night, I came home from work to find David sleeping with another woman" gabby cried into shay's shoulder who she just replied "Shhh baby girl it's okay" shay soothed her friend and looked at her other two best friends who were steaming their faces were red as they looked at each other.

Later that night the four of them drove home and Gabby had fallen asleep in shay's lap because of the morphine and once they got home they didn't want to wake her up so Matt carried her inside while Kelly and Shay fixed her bed back, Matt carried her up the spiral stair case and sat her down on her bed.

He looked at the silent broken girl and thought to himself "How could something so harsh, rude, and hurtful happen to such sweet girl like her?" He placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he walked out of the room.

He knows she is tough and that she will get through it but band aids don't fix bullet holes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gabby woke up in her bed to find a note placed on her nightstand, she looked at it and read _"Hey gabs, I'm going to be with you today I'm just at the pharmacy getting your meds be back in 15- 10:35am-Shay"_ She put the note down and tried to sit up but it was too painful to, so she took out her phone and called shay. When she heard the phone ring coming from shay's room, she thought "Stupid" of course she would've left her phone, she' always forgetting things. So she ignored the pain and got out of bed and walked down the stairs, she went towards the bathroom and took off the bandage. It didn't look infected so she put a new one on; she heard the front door opening and went to the kitchen where she was putting the medicine away in the cabinet. "Morning" gabby called out

"Aye, morning sunshine" shay said walking over to gabby and giving her a hug

"How're you feeling? You want your meds?" shay asked

"Sure I'll go ahead and take 'em" she said sitting down on a barstool and wincing in pain

"Ooh gabs, not such a great idea" shay helped her get to the couch and lay her down and giving her the pain killers

"You should go to sleep soon" shay said sitting down on the other side of the couch and turning on the TV, It was about an hour later when she got a call. "Kelly" it said on the caller id

"Hey Kelly"

"**Hey shay how's she doing?"**

"A sleep right now but she did have some trouble moving around the house this morning"

"**Okay I'm glad she's doing better"**

"Yeah" shay said looking over at gabby seeing she woke up "She's waking up now if you want to talk to her"

"**Yes please I've been waiting to hear that pretty voice all morning!"**

"Okay hear she is, gabby it's Kelly" she handed the phone off to her

"**Hey princess"** Kelly said through the phone

"Hey Kel"

"**How're you feeling?"**

"Sore" she said but heard bells going off in the distance

"**Hey gabs we got a call, I'll try to swing by later okay?"**

"Okay Kelly, bye!" Gabby said giving the phone back to shay and turning towards the TV and hearing shay ask "Where was he going?"

"Oh they got a call; he said that he'll try to swing by afterwards"

"Okay well you better get dressed if you want to see hottie Mat" shay chuckled but was met face to face with a pillow thrown by gabby

"Leslie Elizabeth Shay, what are you getting at?" gabby asked

"Oh you know what I mean, you like Matt" shay said getting up

No I don't" gabby replied hesitantly and unsure of herself

"Oh yes you do!" shay replied

"Okay maybe I do" gabby replied walking up the stair case to get dressed but stopped halfway up and looked at her "But this conversation never happened" shay took a finger and wiped it across her lips as a symbol of saying "My lips are sealed" and with that she went upstairs and changed.

It was about 30 minutes later when she heard Gabby walk down the stairs in a fluffy white top and some white flimsy pants so she wouldn't hurt her stomach. "Girl you look hot" shay's eyeballs almost fell out of her eye sockets. They heard the doorbell ring and shay quickly shoved gabby on the couch and pulled a blanket over her to make it look like she was resting. She unlocked the door to see Truck, Squad, and chief outside "hey guys come in" shay said and Kelly was the first one to step in side, he walked over to gabby and hugged her "Hey princess"

"Oh hey Kelly" gabby said getting hugs from everyone else and watch them sit down around the living room

"Hey Matt" gabby said getting a hug from him and watching him go sit down in a chair next to shay

"Chief said we could come and see you for about 15 and then it's back to work, so you can complain to us now because this is the only time we'll have to listen" Cruz said

"You realize she will complain about anything right?" Kelly asked earning a pillow in his face  
>"hey!" Kelly laughed<p>

They talked for way more than 15 minutes, they stayed for about an hour before they got a call so they all kissed her cheeks telling her "See ya later" and "Get better"

It wasn't till 9 o'clock that night did Shay hear the guys coming in from work

"Hey shay" Matt said sitting on the couch

"Hey guys" she replied yawning

"You tired?" Kelly asked laughing

"Not as tired as she is" shay replied looking down at gabby who was sleeping on her lap snoring

"Come on I'll carry her up" Kelly told her getting Gabby and setting her down in bed, giving her a kiss and walking to shays room that was almost asleep. "Goodnight princess"

"Goodnight Kelly" shay replied and fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Matt woke up and looked at the time, 10:35am. He got up and headed towards Gabby's room to find her on her phone "Morning gabs" he said climbing in bed next to her and taking out his phone he saw he had two texts one from Kelly and from his sister he looked at the one from Kelly it read_ Hey matt just checking in_, So he texted back _hey Kelly sorry I just woke up she's doing okay._

"Morning matt" gabby said back leaning her head in his shoulder "Thanks for staying with me today, I know we just met but it feels like I've known you forever" and with that Matt replied "I know how you feel, it's like we re-evaluate our choices and thoughts after someone gets hurt. By the way I'm glad you're okay" he smiled at her

They spent the afternoon talking and watching movies. Gabby never would've thought that she and Matt would become so close or at least take a while for them to, but he was right you rethink after something happens whether it's getting hurt, dying, or even ending a relationship. She then knew that she needed to get to know him better so she asked "Matt you want to do something?" he looked at her and replied

"Sure what do you want to do?"

"Well I'm not sure but I want to get to know you better" she said facing towards Matt

"Okay what do you want to know?" he asked

"Well I'll tell you about my family if you tell me about yours?" she asked

"Um ok that sounds fair, Well I have a sister her name is Christie she also has a daughter named Violet, Um I have a mom who let's just say got into some trouble and is now paying for it." He said looking at her; Gabby knew not to push the subject since he gave her a look she knew way to well

"Well ok if you ever want to talk I'm here for you" she said putting a kind hand on his shoulder "Thanks Gabby, what about yours?"

"Ok well I have a brother you probably know him, he's a detective here in Chicago his name's Antonio Dawson, I have a mom and used to have a dad but he was killed when he was working on a case that ended badly, he used to work with vice" she told him sadly

"Gabs I'm so sorry, and I didn't know your brother was Antonio Dawson" he said

"Yeah thanks that's why he wanted to be a cop, to honor our father" she smiled

"Well now that I know your father died, I need to tell you that my father died as well when I was 15" he told her looking into her eyes

"Matt I'm so sorry, what happened?"

"Well you know when I said my mom is paying for some things she did wrong? Well she killed my Dad and is in prison" he said and before he could say anything else he was met with strong arms "My uncle killed my dad" she sobbed against his chest "He was working with drug dealers, his wife and son had died in a car accident and he wanted to numb the pain and when he was high that's when the cops came he shot all of the cops and one of them was my dad" she said wiping her and matt's tears "I'm so sorry I should be listening to you" she said then

"Gabby look at me, you shouldn't be sorry we wanted to get to know each other right? Well as painful as it is we just learned a whole but load of stuff from each other" matt smiled and hugged her back

Later that night they were eating Chinese food for dinner and since Shay and Kelly weren't going to get home in the morning they were by them self's matt was watching her he thought she was gorgeous. "You know you only have 2 more days until you start your new job" he asked smiling

"Oh yeah I completely forgot about that, man it's gone by so fast" gabby stated happily

**2 days later**

"Get up gabby we're going to be late!" Kelly yelled up the stairs and gabby immediately sat up in bed and yelled okay give me 5 minutes!" she totally forgot what was she going to do?

She went into her closet and got her paramedic uniform and stuffed it into her bag, she got dressed and brushed her hair fatly and ran down the stairs slipped on her shoes "Okay I'm ready!" she called "Finally let's go" Kelly begged which got a laugh out of Matt "Calm your shit we're coming"

They arrived at the firehouse in less than 10 minutes and walked in Shay and Gabby walked towards the stalls and changed when they came out they were met with the men complaining in the kitchen "Come on mills cook for us!" Otis yelled

"Sorry guys I'm not candidate anymore" he shrugged

"Will you guys stop complaining?" shay laughed

"Oh hey Dawson, welcome to 51" Cruz said

"Thanks guys and if you want breakfast and make you guy's pancakes if you want?"

"Oh my gosh yes Gabby your pancakes are amazing" Kelly said coming into the kitchen along with matt

"Well then I guess I'll make some" she smiled at the boy's comments

"Dawson can you be our personal chef? These pancakes are amazing" Herman smiled after he got his plate and watched as the boys downed their breakfast

"No but I will cook on occasion" she smiled and as soon as she sat down a call went through _Truck 81 Squad 3 Ambulance 61 Battalion 25 car accident on 45__th__ and Ramon_

"Alright gabs ready for your first call?" shay asked when she got into the driver's seat

"Yes shay I think I'm ready" gabby sated getting into the passenger seat

"What do we got?" gabby asked the cop who was trying to hold the injured person down

"1 car smashed into a biker the driver is going into shock"

"Sir, Sir Can you hear me?" gabby asked getting to the ground

"Yes"

"Okay now can you tell me what hurts?" gabby asked

"MY leg" and with that she pulled up the pant leg and examined it "Okay sir I need you to lay down, I'm going to look at…" but gabby was cut off by him going into cardiac arrest "Chief I need to cut off the artery or" she couldn't finish her sentence because chief cut her off "do it"

"Okay shay get out a tourniquet and wrap it above the wound, and get out a clamp when I'm ready we'll switch places okay? On the count of 3, 1...2...3" gabby quickly switched places and took the clamp, she tried to find the artery and when they heard that click they knew he was going to be okay.

"Okay boys get me that backboard and gently put him on it, we'll carry him over there then we'll be on our way to lakeshore" gabby smiled as the person finally gasped for air "hey glad you could join us, you're going to be okay"

Once they had dropped off the man at Lakeshore the two of them headed back towards the house once they got there chief met them outside of the ambo "Gabriella you sure are one bad ass PIC" he chuckled and gabby replied "Thanks chief" Kelly came up to them and said "Okay I knew you were good, but you are great" he said and hugged her "Thanks Kelly"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gabby woke up to snoring coming from bedside her. She looked to her left to see shay, she laughed to herself of course she would be snoring. She looked at the clock which read 5:35am; she didn't think that she could get any more sleep thanks to shay, so she walked towards the kitchen to see the TV lights on.

Gabby looked at the figure sitting on the couch. Matt. She took a seat next to him and asked "Couldn't get any sleep?" he looked back at her and smiled "You either, huh?"

"Nope thanks to shay" she smiled and layed her body against his lap "You know it's funny I used to be a very good sleeper and then that happened and I can't sleep at all" she laughed

Matt looked down at her worried " oh no its um, it's okay I'm fine" she explained "it's just I think about how stupid I am for falling in love with someone who really doesn't love me back" she explained more and closed her eyes

"Gabby I have to tell you something" he spat out

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Okay don't freak out or anything, but I just can't possibly think why someone would do that to such a beautiful person. He should be lucky he even had a chance; I mean I would never have a chance to something so beautiful, kind, and sweet like you. If I ever see him I will punch that damn guy so hard he will be seeing stars after I'm done with him" matt rambled but was stopped by Gabby as she pulled him in for a kiss

"What was that for?" he asked breathing in deeply

"Matt I have been waiting for you to say that for a while now, I love so much it hurts just to think about you. Matthew you do have a chance with me and if you want to take it go ahead because I'm not going to stop you. I know you wouldn't hurt a fly and you picked me up when I was down on my knees begging for help, you said that you didn't want payment for your such kind deeds but I'm not going to take that as an answer. I want you Matthew Casey and I know you want me, so what do you say?" she rambled on

Matt only answered by giving her one long kiss and asked "how's that for an answer?"

"perfect" they continued to make out what it seemed like 3 hours until they heard someone at the door way "Well, well, well it looks like we got two lovebirds sitting in a tree don't we?" shay asked smiling from the door way which was gathered around by Kelly, Otis, Herman, Cruz, and mouch "Surprise?" gabby asked sitting straight on the couch and smiling at Matt which he smiled back "okay I'm going to go get ready" gabby said kissing matt and getting up "whoa" matt breathed

"Get your heard out of the gutter Casey" shay laughed smacking him on the head

When it was time to leave for home Gabby and Matt walked out of the locker room Hand in Hand through the common room and towards his truck, they got in and headed home. When they got inside the apartment they saw shay and Kelly sitting on the couch talking. "hey guys" shay said getting up "So you two lovebirds want to go to Molly's tonight or are you going to stay at home doing you know what?" shay winked which gabby was left opened mouth and hit shay playfully. "We're going shay" matt said

The two of them walked inside of the door to Molly's later that night, they had a little bit of fun before heading out and they knew that they were busted. "Finally you came!" shay shrieked from one of the tables "Sorry we're late we took that idea you gave us earlier this afternoon" gabby wiggled her eyebrows "Ughh man really?" Kelly asked matt which he laughed along with the girls

"Okay let's get you good and drunk so we can dance" shay yelled bringing over a tray of shot glasses which gabby downed three and said "okay 3 down 2 more to go" she drank the last two and said "Let's go shay I'm ready!" the two girls went over to the middle and started dancing "You know you would think she wasn't straight" Kelly told Matt pointing to Gabby, since she was humping shay and twerking with her.

The boys had one hell of a time walking the girls back home, or more like carrying them since they were WAY too drunk to even balance on their own two feet. Matt carried Gabby up to his bed and undressed her, put some of his own sweat pants and a t-shirt on her and pulling the covers over her. He did the same and crawled into bed "goodnight baby girl" he whispered into her eye and laid down, he fell asleep a few minutes later thinking about the night they had.

Kelly carried shay up to her bed and dressed her into some of her pajamas, he pulled up the covers and whispered into her ear "Good night shay" he walked down the hall and walked into his room, he stripped his clothes needing to take a shower, he pulled back the shower curtain and got in. Once he was done showering him towel dried his hair and changed into some boxers and a t-shirt himself, he crawled into his bed and lay down on his back. He stared up at the sealing thinking about Gabby. His baby girl. She was growing up. He knew he could trust Matt, he hadn't and he wouldn't ever hurt a girl in his life time. He fell asleep thinking about how much life had changed for her. For everyone who knows about what she has gone through and what lies ahead. AHA


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gabby woke up to bright lights shining in her face, she grunted. She felt weight on her stomach and looked down to see a hand across her chest; she looked to her right to see her new boyfriend matt. He was sleeping peacefully nest to her with his mouth wide open and snoring, she laughed and took a picture of him. Matt started to wake up and smiled at her amused face, "What?" he asked

"Oh nothing" she sighed getting out of bed but she was stopped when Matt got out of bed and said "give me your phone" which she shook her head "no" she laughed. Matt began tickling her "What's your answer now?" he asked laughing and when she didn't give her phone up he took it out of her hand and looked at the picture. "HA!" he laughed

Gabby came over to him and started laughing to where she couldn't breathe. Matt came over and stopped her laughing by kissing her "Oh how I love it when you do that" Gabby breathed. Matt took in her appearance and said "Hell with it, I don't care if we're going to be late" he scooped her up and placed her on the bed "Matt! Baby!" gabby groaned kissing his neck "Oh gabby" matt groaned

"I want you inside me!" she groaned but they were stopped when they heard shay yell "Guys! Stop getting fucked up and get your asses down here!" Gabby looked to Matt and groaned "Ugh, why?"

"Let's go! We're going to be late!" Kelly called up the stairs

"Okay we're coming" matt yelled down "We better go before they eat us alive" matt chuckled

…..

Once the four of them had gotten to the station, Shay and Gabby went to go change out and headed towards the ambo. "So you and matt huh?" shay asked laughing "Oh please we've been feeling this way for a while now" she said chucking a roll of tape at her. _Ambulance 61 broken leg Westlake primary academy_ "Hey that's Eva's school" gabby said

The two girls walked through the north gym and saw a girl holding her leg next to her and a teacher trying to calm her down. But gabby knew this girl "Eva?!" gabby asked shocked "Baby what happened?"

"Aunt Gabby it hurts!" she cried into her shoulder

"Okay baby we're going to take you to Lakeshore, everything's going to be okay" gabby told her "Okay Eva I'm going to pick you up now, okay?"

Eva only nodded and Gabby picked her up "shay can you call Antonio and Laura, I know they're in the Dominican Republic for the rest of the month but I want them to know the situation she's in"

"Of course" shay responded "I'll also call the chief"

Shay got into the driver's seat and called chief, **"Chief Boden"**

"Um hey chief it's shay, the person hurt was Dawson's niece and we're on our way to lakeshore now"

"**Oh okay we'll meet you there" he responded**

"Okay bye chief" shay hung up and called Antonio

"**Antonio Dawson"**

"Hey Antonio its shay"

"**Oh hey what's up?" he asked why his sisters friend was calling**

"Today we got a call to Eva's school and she was the one hurt we think she has a broken leg and we're headed to lakeshore now"

"**Oh my gosh is she okay?"**

"Yes she's fine I just wanted to know what you wanted to do."

"**Um Laura and I and Diego can't get out of here until the end of this month, which is like 2 more weeks. If it's not too much trouble I would like gabby to call the nanny and have her tell her that Eva will be staying with you guys and that she's off the hook"**

"Of course we will call her right away" shay said

"**Okay thanks shay"**

"You're welcome bye"

Once they got to the hospital, shay and Gabby took her inside of a trauma room "Aunt Gabby I don't want you to go" she called out

"Baby I have to get out of their way but I'll be just right outside, and guess what?"

"What?" she asked drying her tears

"Shay and Kelly will be coming to see you soon" she smiled

"Really?"

"Yes really now I have to go, Te Amo"

The rest of the guys came 15 minutes later and Matt went to hug Gabby "How is she?"

"She's going to be fine and I'll be able to see her in a little bit, I called her nanny and told her what happened. She will be staying in my old room at our apartment" she said hugging him back she was about to say more but was stopped when she saw a doctor walking towards them.

"Kendra is she okay?" gabby asked

"Yes she is perfectly fine, broken leg but nothing worse. She will probably have a cast on for 4 weeks but it will heal without surgery" she replied smiling

"Oh thank you, can we go and see her?" gabby asked

"Yeah as many as you want, but only since I know you, room 189" she said walking away

"Dawson, Shay, Severide, and Matt I'm giving you guys the rest of the shift off" chief said

"Thank you, I'll see you next shift" gabby said smiling

The four of them walked into her room and Gabby sat down on her bed "hey baby" she said which woke Eva up "hey guys" she smiled "Hey rug rat it's been a while" Kelly laughed hugging her

"Hey Kelly, hey shay" she laughed

"And Eva this is Matt my new boyfriend" she said

"Hi Matt"

"Hi Eva" he said "I'm glad you're okay" he told her

"Thanks, did you get a hold of my Dad?" she asked turning back to her aunt

"Yeah sweetie you're going to be living with us until your parents and brother comes back okay?" she asked

"Yeah that's okay" she smiled

"Well let's go, we need you to go bed"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Matt carried a sleeping Eva into the spare bedroom later that night. It had been three days since the whole incident and they had just gotten back from 51. Chief told Kelly and Shay to tell Gabby and Matt that Eva could stay at the firehouse with them when they were on shifts. Gabby liked the idea but she didn't know what Eva would do if something happened at the firehouse and the rest of them were on a call. She knew that she could handle herself but you never know, yet she just broke her leg for crying out loud.

Matt laid her on the bed and kissed her goodnight; he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Gabby. Which she yawned and laid her head on his shoulder "You're tired, why don't you go get some sleep. I'll go with you" she only could nod as he walked with her towards their bedroom. She changed out of her clothes and got into their bed "Good night Mattie, love you" gabby yawned falling asleep "Night baby, love you too" he said kissing her forehead and gently falling asleep

….

Gabby woke up the next morning and slowly made her way down stairs. She went to the kitchen and started making pancakes for all of them, eggs, flour, oil, and bisquick mix. It was getting late in the month and her Brother, His wife, and His son were coming home in two days. She looked at the calendar and read the note _November 26__th__- Pick up Antonio, Laura, and Diego from the airport._

She was thinking about waking up Shay when she heard someone say her name "Morning Aunt Gabby" Eva yawned coming into the kitchen with her crutches

"Why good morning sleepy head" she smirked and put a plate of pancakes in front of her "I'm going to go wake up Matt, Shay, and Kelly I'll be back okay?" she asked

"Yeah, Okay" she said with her mouth full

"Matt baby, time to get up!" gabby said jumping on the bed

"Ughh I don't want to get up!" he groaned pulling the pillow over his head

"I made pancakes" she whispered into his ear and smiled down on him

"I'm up" he said getting out of bed quickly and running into the kitchen

"Matt!" she could hear someone yell laughing, she recognized as Eva's voice

She went down the hallway and into Shay's room and started pulling up the three blinds open and saying "rise and shine, we're burning daylight let's move!"

"Gabriella Dawson! Let a women sleep in peace!" shay yelled, which gabby smirked and walked out of the room "Okay well don't go blaming me if there aren't any pancakes left for you!" she yelled down the hallway entering Kelly's room which moments later she heard a door fly open to see both shay and Kelly hearing her response and running down the stairs.

"That never gets old" she laughs to herself and walks down the stairs to see them eating the pancakes very fast "geez guys you're going to be sick" she laughed

"No not really" Kelly replied with his mouth full and some of it coming out of his mouths "You guys eat like pigs" Gabby replied

"So what are you guys doing today?" shay asked looking at Kelly and Matt

"I don't know, probably hang out, watch football, you know the usual" Matt said putting his and Eva's plates in the sink "what about you?" he asked looking at the girls

"Mall" the three of them replied in unison

"Stupid question" Kelly laughed

"Oh we better go! The out let is going to be filled by the time we get there!" shay said jumping out of her seat and grabbing her keys with Gabby and Eva following

"Okay man, we need to wait at least 5 min before we go, I don't want them to suspect anything" matt said

…..

Matt and Kelly got out of their car and went into the jewelry store; Matt looked over the cases and picked out a few rings. There were some that he liked but there was one that looked perfect. It was a 2 carrot with silver alignment with her birthstone. Sapphire. Her birthday was September 16th. "That's the one matt" Kelly said looking astonished by the ring

"That's what I thought, excuse me how much is this one?" he asked getting a clerks attention

"Very pretty, this is going to be $5,799.99" she said smiling

Matt handed her the credit card and quickly paid for the ring "so when are you going to propose?" Kelly asked

"At the winter festival" he replied

"Man she loves Christmas weddings" Kelly smiled

"I know, she wouldn't stop talking about the one on the newspaper, the one that happened like 3 years ago?" matt said

"Yes oh my gosh it took her 2 months to just stop thinking about it" he laughed

…..

It had been 5 days since Antonio, Laura, Diego, and Eva got back to their normal life style. The winter festival was later that night and Matt couldn't wait to ask her. "Matt I'm home!" gabby called through the entry way "Oh hey baby, nice shift?" he asked kissing her

"Yeah very slow, but I guess that's good" she shrugged

"So I was talking to the chief earlier today and he said that all of house 51 is going to be there" she smiled

"Yeah he talked to me earlier…." Matt was cut short by saying "Come on guys we're going to be late!"

As soon as the 4 of them got there, shay dragged gabby with her over to the MOLLY'S II. Matt went over to Gabby after they were done talking and took her to the middle of the stage "Matt what are you doing?" gabby asked "Gabby you completely shined out my world whenever you stepped foot in our apartment. You are certainly one bad ass PIC and I love that about you. You are the strongest, single minded girl I have ever met. Gabby, baby I know I've only you a short amount of time" matt paused so he could get down on one knee which Gabby started crying and put two hands over her mouth "And that's why I'm asking you…. Gabriella Dawson will you marry me?" he asked which she responded immediately "Yes, yes, I will marry you Matthew Casey!" she laughed and he put the ring on her finger. Gabby took no time to kissing him, they were met with hoots and hollers and claps from around them. Gabby looked up to see Shay crying and Kelly's arm around her, Chief was clapping along with Herman, Otis, Cruz, Mouch, and the rest of house 51. Matt and Gabby separated to go hug their friends and family. Gabby was met with a big hug from Shay "I'm so happy for you guys!" she sniffled and pulled back so Kelly could hug her along with everyone else.

"You know what that means?!" gabby yelled out to everyone

"What rug rat?!" Herman called out

"Christmas wedding!" she squealed and jumped around in circles which made everyone laugh and Matt came over to her and scooped her up in a firemen's carry. "Let's go home baby" matt whispered into her ear

"Definitely" she breathed


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shay and Gabby sat on the couch early the next morning. They only had like twenty days to plan it so they decided they needed to start now. Matt and Gabby decided on having their wedding on Christmas Eve and plan to go to Gabby's relative's cabin in Madrid, Spain for their honeymoon. Shay started planning out invitations, _**The Casey wedding, Gabriella Alexandria Dawson & Matthew Alan Casey. On Wednesday December 24**__**th**__**, 2014 from 2:30-4:45pm. At Saint Mary of the Angels Roman Catholic Church, 1850 North Hermitage Avenue Chicago, IL.**_

"How do you like it?" shay asked smiling

"Oh my gosh, shay! I love it!" gabby smiled happily "Shay would you like to be my maid of honor?"

"Yes! Yes! Gabby! I would love to!" shay jumped up happily and hugged her best friend "Now we just have to figure out who's going to be your bridesmaids and flower girls" shay said giving Gabby a piece of paper and a pen

"Well okay I was thinking that Laura, Eva and Christie could be my bridesmaids and have Violet be my Flower girl and I was also thinking that Diego could be the Ring Barrier" She said looking at Shay

"Okay that's good, has Matt asked someone to be his Best man yet?" shay asked

"Yes he told me that when he and Kelly went to Molly's last night he asked Kelly to be and he said yes" she said looking back at her smiling

"That's what I thought, now so we have me= Maid of Honor, Christie, Laura, and Eva= Bridesmaids, Violet= Flower girl, Diego= Ring Barrier, Kelly= Best Man, and Antonio, Herman, and Chief= groomsmen" shay said reading off the list

"Okay so we need the decorations, dresses, and the tuxes before we have to decide on the cake" Gabby said looking at the computer trying to find a dress shop near by

"Done, Done, and Done" Shay said closing Gabby's laptop

"Uh Shay what do you mean by done?" Gabby asked

"I found a dress shop, I pre-ordered Christmas decorations, and I texted Kelly an address for the Tuxes" she said dragging Gabby up the stairs

"Wow shay, and what are you doing?"

"You need to get your shoes on, I'll call Christie and Laura and tell them to meet us at the dress shop" she said shoving gabby into her room and closing the door while she went down stairs to call her 'Family'.

….

Both Shay and Gabby headed into the Bridal Shop later that afternoon and met the four other girls, Gabby went around the store trying to find the number one perfect dress but she just couldn't find any that she liked. But there was this one she found spectacular, it was a Bonny White lace wedding dress with a sweetheart neckline and lace straps. She tried it on and her eyes started watering the moment she looked at her reflection in the mirror, her friends gasped at the sight of her when she came out. "Gabs, hunny that it beautiful" Christie whispered hugging her "She's right gabs that is amazing" shay said hugging her "I think this is the one" Gabby replied back smiling

"Okay then let's go pay for it" Laura said guiding Gabby back to the dressing room and letting her change then going to pay for it herself

"Okay here you go" Laura said handing her the bag

"What? Laura, you paid for it?" Gabby asked

"You paid for mine, I pay for yours end of story" she replied smiling back

Gabby just rolled her eyes and started walking towards the Bridesmaids section for adults. Since this was going to be a Christmas wedding Gabby decided on the color red for the other dresses, she found a red Chiffon floor length A-line bridesmaid dress with V-neck pleated bodice. Laura and Christie tried them on which they all loved it especially Gabby. Gabby found a dress that was totally Shay; it was a red silky Eden A-Line dress with a pleated bodice leading to a one-shoulder strap. Shay tried it on and immediately fell in love with it; the girls had to ask her 10 times to take it off. Each of them paid for their dresses and headed over to the junior bridesmaids section. Eva looked at the back wall of the store; there was one dress that caught her mind. It was a Red strapless dress with lace and a belt around the waist. "Aunt Gabby, what about this one?" she asked her Aunt

"Eva that is very pretty, why don't you go try that one on?" Gabby told her smiling at the dress

"Okay, Aunt Gabby" she told her walking into a dressing room

Eva came out a couple of minutes later skipping down the hall "that is the one, that is perfect" gabby clapped her hands and ran towards her giving her a big hug

"Eva go get out of the dress so we can pay for it okay?" Her mom told her

"Okay mommy" she replied smiling and skipping down the hallway again. Laura paid for Eva's dress and went back to the group; the six of them walked towards the flower girl section and began the search for Violet's dress. Gabby found an ivory strapless dress in Violets size and brought it to her; all of the girls loved it and paid for their very last item of the day. The girls all went their separate ways home and Gabby and Shay got into their car with their two dresses. When they pulled up in the driveway they noticed cars on the curve. Gabby didn't want to disturb so she called Matt.

"**Hello?"** Matt's voice rang through the phone

"Hey baby, shay and I just pulled up can we come in or are we disturbing?" gabby asked

"**Oh no come in we're just playing poker"** he chuckled

"Okay we'll see you inside" she said hanging up the phone and walking through the door

"Hey baby" Matt told her kissing her on the lips

"Hey yourself" she kissed back smiling up at him

"Is that a dress bag I see?" he asked trying to grab it but was pulled away from Shay

"Yes it is homeboy and you're going to stay away from it" Shay called from behind her as she was heading towards her room to hide it in her closet

Matt pouted and Gabby laughed "So did you guys get anything done today?" gabby asked sarcastically

"Yes we did, we got tuxes for all of us including Diego" he told her sitting down next to her

"Yeah by the way Diego are they playing nicely?" gabby asked hugging her nephew

"No" he retorted smiling at his Aunt

"Hey!" everyone laughed including his Father, Antonio which she smacked him playfully

"You were supposed to keep quiet buddy" Antonio whispered in his ear

"You told me to never lie Daddy" he said looking at him

"Yeah you said to never lie Daddy" Gabby said mocking her nephew's response which Antonio started tickling her "Oh really?" he asked

"Yes stop!" she laughed pulling away from him and said "Well Shay and I are going to let you guys finish who knows what and leave" she retorted linking arms with her best friend and laughing all the way out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**December 19****th**** (19 days later)**

There was only 5 more days till the wedding and it was all planned out, Shay and Kelly had went to go buy the tickets two days earlier. Both Matt and Gabby were getting nervous but excited at the same time. Matt was in the shower and was thinking about what was going to be happening in the next few days when he was stopped by two bare arms wrapping around his torso "Morning sunshine" she whispered in his ear.

"Morning" he whispered and turned off the water

"I was thinking we could spend our last couple days together as boyfriend girlfriend, out shopping" she said wrapping a towel around him and pulling him close to her

"I think that's the best idea I've heard in a while" he grumbled against her lips

"Okay then get dressed smart one" she played walking away from him a smile forming on her lips

Matt laughed and pulled out some jeans and a T-shirt, he walked out to the living room. Shay and Gabby were sitting at the table and laughing with Kelly. "Hey baby, ready?" he asked coming over to her

"Yep let's go" she said saying goodbye to Shay and Kelly and walking out the door with Matt. They stopped at American Eagle, Victoria Secret (a little something special for matt), and other stores. Around 3:30 they decided to eat a late lunch at Italian Bistro. Gabby couldn't believe how much time could fly, because the next time she looked at her phone it was 11:30, she yawned and Matt looked down at her, he picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the truck "matt what are you doing?" gabby asked

"Well you're tired so I'm carrying you" he said looking down at her

"You don't have to do that baby" she giggled

"Of course I do, you're my fiancé. Besides I'm getting a little practice for the honeymoon" he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows

"Gabby laughed so hard she thought that she was going to shit her pants, they listened to the radio on the way home and just as she was about to change the station her favorite song came on- _Blank Space by Taylor Swift_

_Nice to meet you where you been, I could show you incredible things_

_Magic, Madness, Heaven, Sin saw you there and I thought oh my god look at that face you look like my _

_Next mistake loves a game wanna play. New money suit and tie, I can read you like a magazine. Ain't it _

_Funny rumors lie and I know you heard about me. So hey let's be friends I'm dying to see how this one _

_Ends, grab your passport and my hand. I can make the bad guys good for a weekend….._

"Oh how I love this song" gabby groaned looked at matt as he had a mischievous look. "What?" gabby asked

"Oh I'm going to win tonight" he smirked and she threw her head back laughing

They drove the rest of the way home singing and mocking old songs, it wasn't until the end of _Soldier by Gavin Degraw_ were they home. Gabby got out of the truck and walked up the steps, Matt was right behind her. The two of them undressed and flew their bodies under the covers, Matt didn't have time to say anything to her because she was already asleep, and he cursed to himself and chuckled. It didn't take too long before he fell asleep thinking about the next 2 days.

….

Shay woke up to bright lights coming into her room "Ugh" she groaned to herself and jumped out of bed. She walked down the small, narrow hallway and stopped at the lovebird's room, she smiled at the sight of Gabby intertwined in Matt's arms. Shay walked over to her side of the bed and gently woke her up "hey gabs... time to get up" she whispered and saw her open her eyes "what shay?" gabby asked

"It's your bridal shower day, get matt up so you can say goodbye. I already packed all of your stuff last night and it's down stairs" she said pulling the covers back

"Okay I'll meet you down there in 30 minutes" she replied and watched as Shay left the room

"Matt baby, wake up" she whispered

"Hmm?" matt asked

"It's the bachelor and bachelorette party day" she sighed

Matt looked up and replied then we best get going then, care to join me in the shower?" he asked extended his hand out to her

"I would love to" she smirked

….

Gabby and Shay walked into their hotel room at the Majestic Star Casino. Christie and Laura were meeting them there but Eva and Violet couldn't come so they were spending the night at their grandma's along with Diego. Laura was already in her night clothes along with Christie sitting on the bed waiting for them "You ready to get this party started?" Laura asked yelling

"Hell yeah!" gabby yelled and stripped off her daily clothes to where she already had her night clothes under. The four of them walked down stairs and immediately went to the slot machines, Gabby only won about $500 but that was still enough. Laura won $367, Christie won $234, and Shay won $20. Shay told the owners saying that her friends 'Jinxed' the machine and that she wanted her money. The girls laughed at Shay all night long and when they were more than drunk they decided to head back up to their room.

Matt, Cruz, Otis, Mouch, Herman, Kelly, and Antonio had a big night themselves. They ended up going to some bar and not surprisingly had a food challenge. The challenge was that whoever could eat the most, hot wings in one minute would get free food for life. Cruz won but bought everyone food and drinks, they went home about midnight and fell asleep.

Matt woke up early the next morning and started to get dressed he looked at the Calendar… December 24th, 2014. Today was the wedding and he couldn't be any happier. Gabby woke up at her apartment and started to get dressed with Shay's help, she couldn't believe today was the wedding.

Matt was already at the church and Gabby was on her way, all of the guests were in their seats and were waiting on the groom to enter. As soon as Matt heard the bells he began to walk down the aisle. Gabby was waiting nervously with Shay in front of her, the song turned to the wedding song and she realized it was her turn.

"No turning back now" she thought to herself and began to walk through the doors.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Matthew Alan Casey and Gabriella Alexandria Dawson, by joining them in marriage. A marital commitment includes the willingness to be open and vulnerable, and the courage to take risks. Today promises become permanent and friends become family." The pastor paused for a second "Love isn't just a word; it's an action. Love is genuine, honest, and open, compassionate and kind, passionate and blind, love doesn't know space or time, nor look through jealous eyes and in the modified words of Paul in his letter to the Corinthians, 'Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things'. We have come together – families and friends – to witness Gabriella and Matthew as they exchange their vows of marriage." The pastor continued and gestured his hand towards Matt

Matt took Gabby's hand and smiled "Gabby" he began "the moment I saw you my heart stopped. I never knew someone so beautiful, sweet, and kind would come into my life. Shay and Kelly always talked about this athletic, smart, and funny woman who of course I was yet to meet. Gabriella I love you so very much and can't wait for you to be my wife." He smiled happily

Gabby wanted to kiss him so badly but sadly had to wait, she started "Matthew, my life ended and restarted once I saw those handsome blue eyes of yours. Kelly told me, that's if I ever loved someone ever again that he would kick that boy's ass" she paused as everyone laughed "But as soon as I started dating you, I knew he would love us together because, he's your best friend and he knows we make a good team. Plus if he told me that I couldn't date you I would've just kicked his ass anyways" she laughed "Matthew Casey I love you and I can't wait to be you wife, and I can't wait for you to be my husband" she smiled and the pastor continued

"Matthew, repeat after me: Gabriella, I take you to be my wife: To love you with all my heart; To share with you all my soul; To grow with you through all my days; As long as we both shall live. " the pastor said "Gabriella, I take you to be my wife: To love you with all my heart; To share with you all my soul; To grow with you through all my days; As long as we both shall live." Matthew stated smiling

"Gabriella, repeat after me: Matthew, I take you to be my husband: To love you with all my heart; To share with you all my soul; To grow with you through all my days; As long as we both shall live." The pastor said "Matthew, I take you to be my husband: To love you with all my heart; To share with you all my soul; To grow with you through all my days; As long as we both shall live." Gabby replied smiling back

"Do you Matthew Alan Casey promise to love Gabriella Alexandria Dawson freely – without restrictions; honestly – without deceit; now – without hesitation?" the pastor asked looking at Matt

"I do" matt replied

"Do you Gabriella Alexandria Dawson promise to love Matthew Alan Casey freely – without restrictions; honestly – without deceit; now – without hesitation?" the pastor asked looking at gabby

"I do" she replied

"Matthew, as you place the ring on Gabriella's finger, please repeat after me: I give you this ring to wear as a symbol of my abiding love, my eternal faith, and my undying devotion. It is an outward reminder of our inner unity." The pastor told him

"I give you this ring to wear as a symbol of my abiding love, my eternal faith, and my undying devotion. It is an outward reminder of our inner unity." Matt replied placing the ring on Gabby's finger

"Gabriella, as you place the ring on Matthew's finger, please repeat after me: I give you this ring to wear as a symbol of my abiding love, my eternal faith, and my undying devotion. It is an outward reminder of our inner unity." The pastor told her

"I give you this ring to wear as a symbol of my abiding love, my eternal faith, and my undying devotion. It is an outward reminder of our inner unity." Gabby replied placing the ring on his finger

"Gabriella and Matthew, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you husband and wife. You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today the feeling is new. No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become husband and wife and can now seal the agreement with a kiss. Today, your kiss is a promise. You may kiss the bride!"


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

The old couple, Gabby and Matt sat on the couch looking through a big photo album thinking about their past. The first picture comes to their 1st born child Alexis. She was a duplicate of Gabby, long curly brown locks of hair, brown eyes, and had a similar personality. She was the athletic one, volleyball, softball, soccer you name it she played it. At the age of 15 she decided she wanted to represent her mom and become a paramedic, her mom had retired after she turned 57. Her mom and her Aunt shay retired at the same time so they could hang out with each other more often. Alexis graduated at the top of her class and surprisingly got transferred to 51 as the new PIC. She then married her boyfriend Caleb Galetzki three years later, her name now Alexis Casey Galetzki. They had two kids which were twins, one boy and one girl. They named their daughter Dana Elise Galetzki and their son Brayden Dallas Galetzki who are now both 5 years old. Her husband, Caleb is a cop who works for the 21st district and is working under her Uncle Antonio Dawson who is the Sargent.

The picture to the right was a picture of their 2nd oldest Jaylen. He looked just like his dad, blonde, blue eyes, and very tall and muscular. He was the smart one, not president of the math club smart but smart. He was 17 when he realized he wanted to be a firefighter, his dad retired when his uncle Kelly and he had been in an accident at one of their calls. Kelly had gotten away with major burns and a concussion while his dad got away with a few broken bones and a concussion, but once they had healed they both realized that they were getting older so retired and he paid attention or to his construction business and had Kelly join him since the boating business didn't work out for his uncle. He graduated the firefighting academy and was transferred to 51 as well, the chief had mentioned to Gabby and Matt that he thought family was important and he wanted them to stay together. He met a girl on a call who had been in an accident and started dating her. Her name was Cassidy Harrington; he married her a year later and had three kids. They had identical girl twins and a younger son. Their two girls are named Abigale Gretel Casey and Hannah Nicole Casey. Their son's name is Baylor Alexander Casey, the two girls are 3 and their son is 1 ½. His wife, Cassidy is a sales associate and works at a bridal shop in down town Chicago.

The next picture is a picture of their youngest child, Marlee. She is a mixture of both of her parents, short blonde hair, brown eyes, and not anything like the others. She never liked sports and she wasn't the brightest in school, she was however a nice-popular girl. Never stuck up and very polite, she would invite non-popular's to her table and made very good friends. She always thought Love is Louder. But one day she was walking in the park and heard a loud noise when she turned around she saw a little kid had just fallen off the monkey bars so she helped him. She called 9-1-1 and they took him to the hospital after figuring out it was just a broken arm. That day changed her life; she realized that she wanted to help others. But not just anyone. Kids. She wanted to be a pediatric orthopedic surgeon. So she went to medical school and studied pediatrics following orthopedics, she graduated surprisingly at the top of her class and filled out an application to Lakeshore, the hospital she had grown up with in her home town. Chicago. When they hired her she was so happy, she luckily met a guy at her mom's and her two uncle's (Otis and Herman) bar, Molly's. His name was Aiden Thomas. They married each other 5 years later, her name now Marlee Thomas. They had 5 kids, 3 boys and 2 girls. They had a boy named Ethan Carter Thomas and 3 years later had twins (a boy and a girl) whose names are Ferris Eden Thomas and Katherine Lilly Thomas. Apparently they decided that they wanted more kids so 2 years later Marlee gave birth to twins, again. (A boy and a girl) whose names are Jacque Olivia Thomas and Nathan Oliver Thomas. Her husband, Aiden is a Famous Basketball player for the Chicago Bulls and boy did Marlee freak out when she met him.

The next picture was of their two best friends, Kelly and shay with their two kids Ally and AJ (girl and boy) shay had told him that she wanted a baby and he had offered to give her what she wanted, she had kissed him a million times and said thank you like 4x as much. Kelly knew she was a lesbian but he couldn't let her get away with this so he asked her to marry him, and surprisingly she said yes and married a couple of months later. When they found out that they were pregnant they jumped to the moon and back, but at one appointment they found out that Shay was carrying twins. That really sent them back, gabby and shay had to go shopping for twice as much clothes, diapers, sheets, wipes, blankets, stuffed animals, and cribs and changing tables. Ally grew up to be a spotting figure of her mother and went to be a paramedic and was partnered up with her cousin and boss Alexis. AJ was a duplicate of his father and decided to represent him, he graduated from the firefighting academy and became a candidate for Truck 81, and his cousin (Jaylen) pranked him a lot even though he just got off of candidate duties.

The next picture made Matt and Gabby smile; it was a picture of them sitting on a hammock at their beach house in Fort Tilden, New York. She loved the way her life had turned out; she had three beautiful children that she loved very much. A brave husband that she loved just as much and maybe even a little bit more. She looked back to the good and bad times she had shared with her husband, her kids, her niece and nephews, and her best friends. They always had managed to get through them. But there was this one moment that made her heart ache the most of joy and happiness. The moment she met her husband, Matt. She knew that Shay and Kelly had talked about her a lot before she got there, but the one moment that surprised her most was….

_He didn't even have to ask, "What's your name?"_

**Thank you to all my wonderful followers, commenters, and fans I have cried, laughed, and enjoyed writing all of these chapters. I want to give a special shout out to Sarrabr4 who has given me the inspiration to right even more. Thank you so much for reading now here is a special sneak peak to my new story! :) **

**Baby Blue**

"**Just keep pushing Gabby! Just keep pushing!" matt yelled smiling happily as cries filled the room, he was put on my chest and he looked up hopelessly "Hi baby boy, I'm your momma" I smiled looking down into those beautiful blue eyes. **

**Hi my name is Gabriella Dawson; this is the day my life changed. **


End file.
